Icha Icha Fanfiction
by TipsyRaconteur
Summary: Kakashi suspected that Sakura was writing Icha Icha fanfiction. And if she was the author… and she was pairing Junko with her former teacher… well, that had some very interesting implications. (For KakaSaku Month 2018: 3 A.M. Prompt)


A/N: Here's a story I wrote for Week 3 (Dynamics) Day 3 (3 A.M.) of KakaSaku Month 2018 on Tumblr. It was supposed to be a lot shorter, but things got a little out of hand.

Special thanks to Nyxako (go check out her work on AO3!) and k waifu (check her out here on FF and on AO3!) for betaing and generally being awesome support.

Disclaimer: Please note that all fanfiction described herein is made up and is not meant to refer to anyone's actual work. The grumpy opinions of Kakashi do not represent the views of the author; in fact, I've made most of these mistakes myself. I swear. Please don't hate me.

0O0

 _Icha Icha_ Fanfiction

0O0

 _Week One_

Sakura's breath came heavily as she ran through Konoha. At 3 a.m., the streets were empty, and though she did see the quick blur of one shinobi darting across the rooftops—probably on the way to an early mission—she otherwise felt completely alone in the usually bustling village, and she liked it that way. After taking over as director of the hospital when Tsunade stepped down, her days had taken on the same routine: busy, busy, busy, starting before the sun rose and not ending until well into the evening.

Since she was usually too exhausted after work to do much, getting up at three was the only way she'd found to fit in some training; having some quiet time to herself was just a bonus. True, she didn't really go on missions much these days, but she had her pride, and she refused to let herself get out of fighting shape just because she wasn't an active shinobi anymore. So twice a week she got up early, pulled on some shorts and a sports bra, and ran to Training Ground 3 to train for an hour or so.

As she crossed into the grounds at a good clip, she was startled by the brief appearance of an ANBU agent in front of her, and she screeched to a halt. He looked at her silently for a moment, and then vanished. Sakura blinked. What was that about?

After a moment she shrugged and continued to make her way into the grounds. If she tried to understand the inner workings of black ops agents, she'd be standing there all day. She had just approached the three wooden posts where Team 7 had once shared a meal and first become a team, when a wordless sound of disgust rang through the air above her.

Shortly thereafter, she heard a familiar voice growl, "That isn't what 'bemused' means!"

Looking up into the branches of the tree she stood beneath, Sakura saw a dim light shining from a branch about twenty feet above her head. Unable to contain her curiosity as to what her former sensei was doing there so early in the morning—for she was almost positive that's whose voice she heard—she drew her chakra to the soles of her feet and walked up the trunk of the tree in question.

Clearing her throat to announce herself, she jumped up the last few feet and landed on the branch, confirming her assumption and explaining the presence of ANBU: it was, in fact, the Rokudaime sitting in a tree branch at three in the morning. He was still in his Hokage outfit, but he had a small reading light absurdly clipped to the brim of his hat, a fact that made Sakura smother a giggle. He looked ridiculous.

At the sound of her choked laughter, Kakashi looked up with a furrowed brow, eyes quickly scanning over her. "Sakura-chan. What are you doing here?"

Sakura looked down at herself, dressed in small spandex shorts and a sports bra, covered in a fine sheen of sweat. "What does it look like? I'm training. What are _you_ doing here, Kaka-sensei?"

He waved the thick sheaf of printer paper that he held in one hand. "Reading _Icha Icha_ fanfiction."

His answer gave Sakura an uncomfortable dropping sensation in her stomach. She should have known he, of all people, would find out eventually. "How do you know about that?" she asked quickly, and then immediately regretted it as his sharp gaze narrowed.

"How do _you_ know? Genma only just told me about it," he countered, sounding suspicious.

Sakura huffed, feeling like she was being interrogated. "Just because you didn't know about fanfiction doesn't mean it's weird for other people to know about it. It's one of the most popular things about the new Konoha Online Network. Everyone's writing it." As part of the effort to rebuild Konoha and bring it 'into the future', a closed online network had been created within the village—and online social groups had exploded. Fanfiction was only one of the new hobbies that had sprung up from the online boom—however, it also happened to be the only one that Sakura had become involved in.

"Well, some people should _stop_ writing it. This is horrible," he responded sulkily, waving the papers in his hand. "What does 'taunt muscles' even mean? It's _taut_ , damn it, _taut_! And what the hell is with these huge walls of text? Haven't these people ever heard of paragraphs?"

A grin threatened to spread over Sakura's face, but she quickly quashed it. Drawing up beside him, she looked over his shoulder, seeing a familiar pen name under the title. "Calm down, Kakashi-sensei. There are much better authors out there than that."

She inwardly cursed herself as Kakashi gave her another one of those narrow-eyed looks. "Okay, seriously, how do you know that? You're not even an _Icha Icha_ fan."

Turning her nose up in the air, she sniffed disdainfully. "Just because I don't walk around reading them in public doesn't mean I've never read them. I just read it in the privacy of my own home, like a _classy_ person."

A rueful laugh came out of his mask. "Remember when you used to respect me?"

Crouching beside him, Sakura looked him straight in the eye, gave him a sweet smile, and replied, "No."

He clutched his hand to his chest and made a dramatic "oof" noise as if she had wounded him. But then he was fixing her with that piercing stare again, and from the creases at the corners of his eyes, she could tell he was smiling—maybe even grinning. "So, have any recommendations? I bet you know which guys write the best fanfiction."

Sakura scowled. "First of all, most fanfiction writers are women. Second, I don't have time to read fanfiction. Why did you print it out, anyway? Only old people print out Network pages." She made sure to have an appropriately teasing lilt to her voice—she wanted to tease him, not actually hurt his feelings.

He ignored the jab, having already resumed reading while she was talking, although his brow had knitted into another frown. She didn't blame him—the story he was reading was _really_ bad. Not that he needed to know that she knew that.

"So, the writers are all women? Even the ones who write erotica?" he mused, sounding as if he approved.

Sakura felt heat creeping over her face and hoped that he wouldn't look up and notice her blushing. "I said _most_ of them. Also, people call it 'smut', not erotica. And you still haven't said why you printed it out when you could just be reading from the computer in your office."

Absently, he replied, "How am I supposed to make notes on it if I don't print it out?" Reaching up to his ear, he pulled a pencil out from behind it and waggled it at her before slowly writing a note as he narrated, "'Bemused'… means… confused." Pausing, he added, "…Moron."

She laughed merrily, unable to help herself. "You're such a grouch. Not everybody has your vocabulary—there's no need to be mean. Besides, the whole point of the website is to leave your comments on the page itself, so the author can actually read them."

His eyes widened as he looked away from the papers, pointing the pencil at her. "You _do_ read fanfiction!"

"I do not!" she snapped waspishly, "I'm just not a _moron_ when it comes to online etiquette," she added, throwing his insult back at him.

Those expressive silver brows raised upward, and he gave her puppy-dog eyes. She was pretty sure he was pouting under the mask. "Sakura-chan…" he began in a cajoling voice. "Show me how to leave comments."

Sighing, she tossed her hair as she rose from her crouch, proud of herself for hiding how much those pleading eyes affected her. "Figure it out yourself. Or have Genma show you. I'm sure that pervert is all over the comment sections of his favorite stories. I'm going to train."

"I don't want Genma to show me, I want you to show me!" he called to her back as she started down the tree. "And don't think I believe for one second that you're not reading fanfiction! I'm on to you!"

Sakura gritted her teeth as she got far enough away from him that she couldn't hear him anymore and began to go through her warm-up exercises. She hadn't been expecting to run into anyone, especially not her Hokage—the same Hokage that she'd recently realized she was quite attracted to. The Hokage she'd become so attracted to, in fact, that her sexual frustration had driven her to do crazy things—like pick up a new hobby.

And one thing was very, very clear to Sakura: there was no way she could _ever_ allow Kakashi to find out that she wrote _Icha Icha_ fanfiction.

0O0

 _Week Two_

Kakashi hummed softly under his breath as he nestled against the tree trunk at his back, shuffling to the next page of the stack of papers in his hand. His mask shifted over his lips as he smirked slightly; he was really starting to like fanfiction. Sure, he'd read a few that were absolutely horrific, and that had almost put him off of the whole thing altogether, but then he'd stumbled upon the one he was currently reading, and he was hooked. It had clever dialogue, funny jokes, and the sexual tension that was slowly building had him aching for a week where he could just blow off his Hokage duties and focus entirely on—

"Kakashi-sensei! Are you here _again_?"

Damn it. Rubbing his scarred eyelid with one hand, he looked up from the papers that had so entranced him. "You know, I wish you wouldn't call me that anymore."

"It's habit," Sakura responded, standing before him on the branch. "You know, being out here at three in the morning makes sense for me—it's the only time I can train in peace before work. But shouldn't you be sleeping? It's kind of important to the village that you're functional during the day." Sakura was frowning lightly at him, her hands on her hips.

He scowled, knowing that even if she couldn't see it, she'd hear it in his voice. "I get one night a week where I can stay up as late as I want and sleep in the next morning, because Sundays are _my day_. If I choose to spend all of Saturday night in a tree and then sleep in until noon, what's it to you?"

When she didn't answer right away, he finally shifted his attention completely to her. She was shifting from foot to foot, looking ridiculously ill-clothed for training—he had no idea how short shorts and a training bra were supposed to protect her from injuries—and chewing rather cutely on her lower lip. She looked as curious as a cat.

"What?" he asked bluntly.

"...Which one are you reading?"

The question sounded like it caused her physical pain to utter it, and he grinned a little to himself. "Does this mean you're admitting that you read fanfiction?"

Pouting, she darted forward and snatched at the printed papers, but he jerked them just out of reach. "Now, Sakura-chan, don't be rude."

Her pout deepened, her pink brows drawing together. "I just want to know what you're reading. Why does there have to be... awkward conversation about it?"

He let out a short huff of laughter. "What, two friends can't discuss adult entertainment together?" When she continued to pout, he sighed and relented. "It's 'Masks' by KintaFan01."

Her eyes widened, sparkling with interest. "That's the one with Kintaro and Junko at the masquerade ball, right? That's a good one!" she exclaimed, and then her face suddenly shifted into feigned nonchalance as she looked sideways. "...I've heard."

Kakashi scoffed, setting the papers in his lap. "Are you really going to keep pretending that you don't read fanfiction? You're a horrible liar—you might as well stop trying."

Her mouth dropped open as an offended look crossed her face. Shinobi didn't like being told they were bad liars. It made them look bad at their job. "I am _not_."

Because it was fun, and because he couldn't help himself, he decided to keep teasing her. "No, you really are bad at it. I should have spent more time teaching you."

At this her expression took on an even more thunderous quality, and he inwardly winced, knowing he'd pushed too far. His teaching ability—or lack thereof—was clearly a sore spot. Her eyes narrowed into glittering slits, and he knew she was about to strike back.

"Oh yeah?" she said. "Well, guess what? That story's just a one-shot... and the author hasn't written anything else. Make fun of me all you want, because soon you'll be finished, and you won't have anything else that's good to read, and I am _not_ going to tell you where the good stories are."

Spinning on her heel, she prepared to jump off of the branch, and without thinking Kakashi leaned forward and caught her hand with his own, holding it tightly enough to prevent her from leaving. When she turned back to him, instead of the angry expression he was expecting, Kakashi was surprised—was that a blush?

"Sakura-chan," he wheedled in a softer voice. "Tell me where the good stories are. Please?"

He tugged her a little closer, into the halo cast by his reading light, and this time he could see for sure—she was definitely blushing.

...Interesting.

"I don't know any good stories," she said airily, stubbornly lifting her chin.

He smirked. "You're such a tease."

"Maybe I like teasing you." The words, spoken in a coy tone, rolled out of her mouth as if she'd said them without thinking. The look of horror that crossed her features immediately afterward would have been comical if Kakashi hadn't been so stunned himself. Sakura—his onetime student and current friend—had definitely just flirted with him. On accident, judging by the look on her face.

He released her hand—but not before squeezing it. It wasn't something he had really planned to do; it just happened. Coughing lightly, he raised the same hand up under his head covering and scratched lightly at the back of his neck. Part of his brain was telling him that he should change the subject—the businesslike, Hokage part of his brain.

Other parts of his brain... had other ideas.

"I have to—" Sakura blurted out in a breathy voice, cut herself off, cleared her throat, and tried again. "I'm supposed to be training. You're distracting me."

 _Tell her you can distract her more,_ insisted that very unhelpful part of his brain. Reading smutty fanfiction was really starting to warp his mind. "Maa, Sakura-chan, just tell me where I can find more good stories. I did say 'please'," he reminded her.

She lingered for a moment, and she was chewing her lip again, but this time Kakashi noticed it in a way he hadn't before. Maybe it wasn't just the fanfiction that was having an effect on him.

"Who do you ship?" she finally asked.

Kakashi blinked owlishly at her, the question distracting him from his thoughts. "I... have no idea what that means."

She gave a huff of irritation and turned to leave again, tossing over her shoulder, "Figure it out and let me know. Then I can help you find some stories." Without further ado, she jumped down to the ground below.

Leaning over the side of the branch to peer down at her, Kakashi called, "Does that mean you'll be here next week?"

Sakura gave a noncommittal wave and began to trot further into the training grounds. And then, that uncontrollably wicked part of Kakashi's brain—probably the part that insisted it was fine to read erotica in public—took over, and he called a little louder, "Does that count as a date?"

She stumbled, righted herself, and then stiffly continued running in a clear attempt to ignore him. Chuckling quietly, Kakashi returned his gaze to the story in his hands.

Frowning, he muttered, "What the hell is a one-shot?"

0O0

 _Week Three_

On Saturday morning, Sakura found herself heading straight to the tree that Kakashi could usually be found in. When she saw a glimpse of an ANBU mask, she called out a greeting, but of course received only silence in response. Reaching the tree—the one she'd started mentally referring to as Kakashi's tree—she walked up the trunk and jumped onto his usual branch.

Kakashi didn't even look up, absorbed in what he was reading. He had a pencil in his hand again and was idly twirling it as he read. She smiled to herself, wondering if he'd learned how to leave comments yet, and whether he painstakingly copied his handwritten notes onto the fanfiction site. Without looking up, Kakashi spoke in a teasing voice. "Are you sure there isn't a better time for you to train? _After_ work, perhaps?"

Sakura felt her face heating up as he lifted her eyes to hers. "I have other things I do after work," she responded. He didn't have to know that "doing other things" actually translated to "gleefully writing romantic fanfiction".

He hummed in response, letting his eyes fall back to the story in his hand.

"So," she continued, glad he was letting the subject drop. "Did you figure out what a ship is?"

"Yes. And there are a lot of them," he answered, reaching up to beneath his hat to slide the pencil behind his ear. "ShigeJun, KintaJun, FuyuJun, HideJun…"

"Well? Which one do you like?" Sakura eyed him curiously. She'd been wondering what his answer would be all week.

"Hm… obviously, all the best ships involve Junko," Kakashi began.

"Because Jiraiya apparently couldn't bring himself to write more than one well-developed female character," Sakura muttered under her breath, though she quickly shut her mouth when Kakashi shot her a look. Clearly, he wasn't going to put up with her slandering his favorite author.

" _As_ I was saying… all of the interesting ships are with Junko. I've personally never been much of a fan of her ending up with Shigeru, even if it is canon," Kakashi continued in a thoughtful voice.

Sakura was already nodding enthusiastically. "Me neither. ShigeJun doesn't appeal to me very much. He's kind of a jerk." She paused—now was the moment of truth. "So which ship do you prefer, if you don't like Shigeru?"

Kakashi waved his hand absently, his gaze falling back on the story he held as if drawn by a magnet. "Doesn't really matter—I found a great MultiJun story that I think will keep me busy for a while."

Sakura swallowed, creeping closer, trying to peek over the edge of the papers to see what he was reading. "Which one is it?"

"'Finding the One' by OneHitKO," Kakashi responded absently, obviously reading again.

Sakura swallowed a yelp. This couldn't be happening. There were so _many_ stories he could be reading—why was he reading _hers?_ "Don't read that one!"

Frowning, Kakashi looked up at her. "Why not? Sure, the title is a bit uninspired, but it's a great story so far." He looked suspicious.

Sakura's brows drew together at that—what was wrong with her title? But that was beside the point. He clearly thought she was being weird. She had to find a nice, normal reason to tell him not to read it—and quickly.

"It's n-not finished yet," she stuttered. "You don't want to read a work in progress. It'll take forever to be finished, and you'll get bored."

"Sakura-chan, I've waited literal years for Jiraiya to put out a new novel. This story updates every week. I think I can handle it," he said in a droll tone, his eyes smiling. "Besides, I already have tons of notes for the writer. Did I mention that I figured out how to leave comments?" He sounded extremely proud of himself.

Seeming to miss the fact that Sakura was frozen in place, racking her brain for a way to make him stop reading that damned story she _never_ should have started writing, Kakashi continued on in an excited voice. "And I have a _lot_ of notes. I think with a few changes this could actually be on the same level as Jiraiya's writing."

That got through her panic. He really thought she was that good? Chewing on her lower lip, Sakura sidled closer. "What kind of notes?"

Cocking his head to the side as he looked at her, Kakashi set the papers in his lap and patted the spot beside him. Hesitating for only a moment, Sakura took a seat, sitting cross-legged and leaving some space between her and the tree to avoid scraping her bare back against the bark. She should really consider wearing more than her shorts and sports bra to train in—especially since she was making a habit of running into her Hokage once a week. The same Hokage that she had an increasingly obvious crush on.

"See," Kakashi said, leaning toward her and handing her the story so he could point at the first note. "The first big thing is the epithets. She uses them a _lot_. It's pretty bad."

Having him that close left her feeling extremely flustered, and she wondered if it was just her imagination that she could feel the heat of his body. However, she was soon distracted by him calling anything about her work 'bad'. "What the hell is an epithet?" she demanded.

"Oh, you know. It would be like if I wrote a story about you and referred to you as 'the beautiful pink-haired kunoichi' rather than using your name," he said lightly, and the fact that he had just implied that she was beautiful combined with the fact that he smelled _really good_ made it feel like her face was on fire.

"That just makes the story more descriptive!" Sakura argued, trying not to pout.

He shook his head. "It weakens the prose, and you'll never see a professional writer doing it."

Sakura scowled a little as she considered that. "Okay… what else is wrong?"

"Well, there are a few basic errors as well. Like, right here—" Kakashi moved to point out another spot, and Sakura almost squeaked as his other hand squeezed her far hip to get her attention. He practically had his arm around her; she thought she was going to hyperventilate. "—she uses 'breath' instead of 'breathe,'" he finished.

That deflated her. Errors like that made her look like such an amateur. She sighed. "Yeah, stupid mistakes like that really ruin the story."

"It's hardly ruined, Sakura-chan," he responded, grey eyes crinkling at the edges as he looked down at her, still a lot closer than she was used to him being. Clearing his throat, he moved on to the next note.

"Now, if you look here, you'll see she used an en dash when she should've used an em dash…" He went into a lengthy explanation of the difference between the two dashes, and Sakura thought, not for the first time, that he was a gigantic nerd, and had to hold back an affectionate smile.

They passed almost an hour that way, with Kakashi pointing out the places where he thought her story could be stronger, and Sakura responding—sometimes defensively, sometimes in wonder that she hadn't thought of it herself. Of course, she made sure to tailor her reactions to make it sound like she was just responding as another fan of the story, and not as the author herself, but she was aware that she was treading a very fine line.

And the entire time they talked they remained close, Kakashi's Hokage hat occasionally lightly bumping her head and knocking his reading light askew, prompting him to fix it and her to giggle.

It was _fun,_ and a little bit exciting.

When they reached the end of the chapter, Sakura curiously asked, "Who do you think the author is going to pair Junko with?"

"I think it's pretty clear that the author is leaning toward Hideaki-sensei. The tension in his scenes with Junko is far superior to that of any of the other pairings." As he spoke, Sakura fought the urge to swallow nervously. Did he know she was the author? Worse—did he know she was the author and think it was really disgusting that she was writing about a former teacher/student relationship?

But Kakashi just looked at her with eyes that were innocently devoid of emotion, waiting for her to respond. Wetting her suddenly dry lips, Sakura summoned her courage and asked, "What do you think of that?"

He didn't respond for a long moment as his gaze shifted thoughtfully to the trees around them, and it felt like an eternity to Sakura. She was considering diving off the branch and fleeing into the forest, never to be seen again, when he finally spoke. "I think it's interesting. I'd like to see how the author will develop it further."

"You don't think it's… weird?" When his sharp eyes met hers again, she quickly continued, "Some people think that ship is gross."

He snorted softly. "In this story, it's clear that Junko is a fully-grown and mature woman. She hasn't been his student for years, and it's not like she's been groomed into liking him. I don't see anything wrong with it."

Sakura's mind was racing. What did this all mean? Probably nothing, right? She was sure she was just reading too much into the situation—he was just talking about the story. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that they were having two completely different conversations right now.

She needed time to think.

Standing abruptly, she looked pointedly toward the soft glow to the east that preceded the sunrise. "I have to get back home and get ready for work."

"I'm sorry I kept you from training," he said apologetically, although the mischievous twinkle in his eyes made his statement seem less sincere than it sounded.

"It's okay. This was fun," she said, smiling at him.

"It was. I'm a pretty good date," he said jovially, and she was sure if she could see under his mask that he'd be wearing a smirk.

She huffed lightly as she drew chakra to the soles of her feet and stepped sideways onto the tree's trunk in preparation for walking down to the ground. "I feel like you're always making fun of me."

Kakashi's eyes opened from their smiling squint, and something unreadable passed across his gaze as he responded, his voice lower than before. "Maybe I just like teasing you."

If Sakura had been a lesser shinobi, her chakra would've faltered enough in that moment for her to go plummeting to the ground. Hearing him echo back at her the flirtatious words she'd said to him the week before wasn't something she was prepared for.

Feeling a little dizzy, she was unable to come up with any sort of snappy retort, and so she just sputtered, "Oh… well, I'm off." Pausing, she bit her lip and then added, "See you later, Kakashi."

She watched his gaze warm as she addressed him without the usual honorific, and his voice was still in that low, smooth register when he responded, "Have a good day at work, Sakura."

As she took off in the direction of her home, Sakura's heart was racing. Shaking her head, she vowed to put Kakashi from her mind and focus on her work for the rest of the day. She would think about him later—when she'd be home, alone, and could really mull over whether he could possibly be as attracted to her as she was to him.

0O0

 _Week Four_

As usual for a Saturday night—well, really, it was Sunday, since it was after midnight—Kakashi found himself in his favorite tree, reading his new favorite story and, though he wouldn't admit it to her, waiting for his favorite former student. It was just about three o'clock, the time when Sakura usually showed up, and Kakashi had lots of notes to share with her. 'Finding the One' had enchanted him so much that he'd sped through the posted chapters and caught up to the most recent one. But it wasn't just the story that had caught his interest—it was his theory about the author.

Kakashi suspected that Sakura was OneHitKO.

Sure, he didn't have any hard-and-fast evidence. But her knowledge of _Icha Icha_ fanfiction, combined with her odd behavior, combined with her clear interest in his reactions to the story… well, it all added up to make Kakashi a very suspicious man. 'OneHitKO' would certainly be an apt pen name for a woman who could demolish a man with a single swing.

And if Sakura was writing the story… and she was pairing Junko with her former teacher… well, that had some very interesting implications.

So, he'd started plotting. The first part of the plot was for him to create a username that she'd recognize as him—but not one that would necessarily identify him to other people, as any proof that the Rokudaime was reading and commenting on smutty fanfiction would probably not be appropriate. He'd chosen "Pervy Sensei"—that should be a big enough clue for Sakura to follow. _If_ she was OneHitKO.

Then, when he was leaving comments on the story, he'd left one specific one. It was innocent on the surface, but if this _was_ Sakura's story, it implied a lot. His last comment had simply read, _"The HideJun plotline is the most interesting part of this story. It seems like Hideaki is interested but wants to follow Junko's lead. I'm looking forward to seeing what happens."_

Kakashi planned to tread very carefully. If he was imagining all this, making a move on Sakura could destroy their friendship—and if word got out, it could destroy his reputation, such as it was. He didn't really mind the second part, as his reputation had never really concerned him much, but he didn't want to lose such a good friend. Especially since they'd been growing closer.

"Good morning, Kakashi," he heard her call from halfway up the tree trunk before she jumped up and landed nimbly on his usual branch, and he felt a moment's pleasure that she'd once again addressed him so familiarly. She was wearing the same workout outfit she'd been wearing for all of their other early morning meetings, but today, Kakashi was having a lot more trouble _not_ noticing her body. She'd never been especially curvy, but at some point, as she'd grown up, she'd developed a lithe grace that suited her, and the sleek lines of her body were definitely that of a woman. Catching himself letting his eyes trail over the planes of her abdomen, Kakashi did his best to shake off his interest—it wouldn't do to get ahead of himself. He had an author to sleuth out.

"You know, we really have to stop meeting like this," he responded in a mock salacious tone. "People will talk."

Sakura tossed her hair and dramatically stated, "Let them talk." A smile was tugging at her lips.

Grinning beneath his mask, he waved his stack of papers at her—a much thicker stack than in the previous weeks. "Hurry up and sit down. We have a lot of ground to cover. I've caught up to the current chapter since last week, and I have a lot of notes."

Sakura eagerly plopped down next to him with little of her usual grace, making him chuckle. "You've already caught up?" She beamed. "That's pretty impressive."

"Well, it's a good story," he replied, taking note of the slight color that rose to her cheeks at the compliment to the story. "Also, I'm really excited by where it's going."

"In what way?"

"Well, Junko finally realized that Fuyuki is never going to love her the way she deserves. Now she just has to figure out that Kintaro's family will never accept someone who isn't royalty as his wife, and then it's smooth sailing all the way to HideJun town."

Sakura giggled, her eyes glittering with mirth. Were they always that pretty? Kakashi tried to focus. This was getting bad—suspecting her of being OneHitKO was really starting to change his perspective on things. If she wasn't the one writing the story, he was going to be in trouble.

Then she gave him a sweet smile, and he realized that he might be in trouble anyway.

"You've really started to like the HideJun ship, huh?" Her voice held a teasing tone, and she leaned in, nudging him with her elbow. She smelled… edible. _Fuck._

"Oh yeah," he responded, hoping to sound casual. "I think it's my OTP," he continued, watching her closely to see if she was impressed by his knowledge of fanfiction terminology.

A delighted laugh was his reward. "Look at you, learning all the lingo. Did you get _any_ village work done this week?"

"Not a lot," he admitted.

"I thought the whole point of you spending your Saturday nights and Sunday mornings in a tree was that was the only time you had to read?"

He couldn't keep a slight whine out his voice as he responded, "But it's a really good story."

He didn't miss that her blush was back as she leaned in to look at his notes. "Show me what you've got."

They spent the next hour going over Kakashi's comments on the story—the story he'd started to think of as _her_ story, in spite of his reminders to himself that he didn't really know that yet. As they read over his notes and chatted about different plot points, in the back of his mind he was thinking of ways to get her to confirm whether or not she was the author. He could just ask her, of course, but since she'd been reluctant to even admit that she read fanfiction, he doubted she would easily give up her secret if she really was OneHitKO.

Suddenly, he came up with an idea—he would use the story itself. He'd say one of Hideaki's lines, and see how she responded.

It took a while for the right moment to present itself. But then, after he went on a short lecture about subject-verb agreement, she smiled and joked, "I'm always learning things from you. You know, you should be a teacher," her voice taking on that now-familiar teasing lilt.

And there was his chance. Pausing briefly, Kakashi carefully said, "I haven't had anything to teach you for a long time." It was the line that Hideaki said to Junko over tea, in a scene that had been fraught with sexual tension.

Sakura's face grew solemn, but then there was a shy upward quirk to her lips as she replied with Junko's line. "There's always more you can teach me."

A little frisson of excited satisfaction went through him, and he smiled, letting it reach his eyes. Lifting a gloved hand, he tugged lightly at a strand of her hair. "You're so cute," he teased.

The blush had returned to her cheeks, and she pouted prettily. "Stop pulling my hair."

"Why? You don't like it?" Kakashi would have sworn that he didn't mean that to sound suggestive, but he knew it did.

Now Sakura had turned positively red, and she chewed on her lip before responding. "…Maybe in the right context."

His eyebrows shot up toward his hairline. Damn. "I'll keep that in mind," he said in a quieter voice.

Looking away, Sakura laughed—and Kakashi knew it wasn't his imagination that it sounded a little breathless. She stood, dusting herself off. "I'd better get going. I'm already running late."

"Mm," was all he managed in response, trying and failing to purge his mind of a whole host of images of what would constitute the 'right context' for hair-pulling.

"I'll see you next week. I think the next chapter is going to be a lot of fun," she offered over her shoulder as she stepped onto the tree trunk.

"Me too," he managed to say, dragging his mind out of the gutter. "Have a good week, Sakura."

Glancing at him one last time, she gave him a smile before she darted off, and Kakashi let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Damn. _Damn_. She had to be OneHitKO, right? She'd practically confirmed it when—

Wait. All she'd shown was that she was familiar with the dialogue from the story. That could just mean that she was a reader with a good memory, like him; it didn't prove conclusively that she was the author. Kakashi cursed under his breath. And he'd thought the idea was such a good one.

Still, did it even really matter, anymore? That comment about having her hair pulled… if that wasn't her showing interest, then Kakashi really needed to have a talk with her about the kinds of things she said to men. And that was _not_ the conversation he wanted to be having.

What he wanted was for her to admit that it was her story. But for now, she had at least shown with the exchange of dialogue that she was fine with filling the role of Junko to his Hideaki, and that was a start. A big start.

He couldn't wait for the next chapter.

0O0

 _Week Five_

It was already three o'clock, but Sakura was moving more slowly than usual, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. Going into last week's meeting with Kakashi, she'd already been somewhat nervous after reading the comment from 'Pervy Sensei', knowing that he had to be on to her.

And then, with their meeting, it had become more than apparent that Kakashi knew—or at least guessed—that 'Finding the One' was her story. And she'd definitely helped him toward that assumption by answering his quote with one of her own. She knew that went against her determination to keep him from learning about her little fanfiction hobby, but something in her had driven her to speak—probably the part of her that bore the fresh hope that Kakashi might return her feelings. But even after that moment, she'd had plausible deniability; she could always claim that she just knew the story well from reading it, and that's why she'd responded to his quote.

After the chapter she'd written this week, however, her plausible deniability was gone.

Not even a thousand words into the chapter, Hideaki had lightly tugged Junko's hair, and when he'd teasingly asked her if she didn't like it, she'd responded, "Maybe in the right context." There was zero chance that Kakashi was going to miss that it was the exact thing she'd said to him—and there was even less chance that a random fanfiction author would just _happen_ to write the same words.

The worst part about all of this is that Sakura knew there was a possibility—a slim one, but it was still there—that Kakashi's interest in her was all in her head. But, in a way, that was also the _best_ part: the excitement of the unknown.

Although, if her reading of Pervy Sensei's comment was correct, Kakashi was interested—and was just waiting for her to clearly show that she was interested in him as well. The comment had said that Hideaki just wanted to follow Junko's lead, but Sakura wasn't bold enough to make a move on Kakashi directly. Instead, she'd written a scene in which Hideaki made a move on Junko—in a story that she was sure Kakashi knew was hers.

It had taken all of her bravery; in addition to the dialogue that confirmed that she was OneHitKO, she'd also drastically upped the tension between the two characters in her story. The main focus of the chapter was a scene where Junko and Hideaki had to share a book, and she more or less ended up in his lap. The scene had ended in Hideaki finally kissing Junko in a long, detailed passage that had taken Sakura forever to write.

Now the only question was: would Kakashi follow the script?

Afraid that if she showed up late Kakashi would think she was having second thoughts, she increased her pace, and was soon running up the trunk of 'his' tree. She landed on the thick branch where he was waiting for her, his eyes unreadable as they watched her land.

Forgoing a greeting, she tried to ignore the fluttering feeling in her stomach as she shyly asked, "So what did you think of the new chapter?"

"I got started late, so I've only been able to read the first part of it," he admitted. "You're going to have to wait for me to read, I'm afraid."

Sakura frowned a little. "We're not going to have enough time for you to read and comment and _then_ let me read your notes," she said sulkily.

Creases appeared at the corners of his eyes. "Come here," he said, setting the printed pages beside him and holding out a gloved hand.

Stepping slowly forward, she reached out her hand and gingerly set it in his, that funny feeling in her stomach only increasing at the warm feeling of his palm beneath hers. The creases at the corners of his eyes deepened, and his fingers curled around hers, and then he pulled—hard.

As she fell, Sakura let out a squeal that ended in a squeak as he caught her, turned her and placed her on the branch—directly between his bent legs. Sakura blinked and froze, completely stunned by this development. True, she'd written a very similar scene between Junko and Hideaki... but she didn't think Kakashi had read that far.

Kakashi removed his Hokage hat and calmly set it on the branch beside him, as if completely unaware of her surprised reaction. Removing his reading light clipped to the brim, he reached up and clipped it to Sakura's hitae-ate instead. She dizzily wondered if she looked like one of those undersea fish that she'd seen pictures of.

He pressed the story into her left hand, and a pencil into her right. "Here," he said, and the smoothness of his voice made her want to shiver. "I'll read and tell you my notes. You write them down."

Sakura managed a wordless noise of agreement, and with his head beside hers, his chin nearly resting on her shoulder, Kakashi began to read. With him surrounding her like this, she was once again acutely aware of how good he smelled: like the paper of the scrolls he read all day, combined with some masculine scent that was all him.

Trying to focus on the story in an attempt to control her breathing, Sakura saw that he was several paragraphs into the scene where Junko sits in Hideaki's lap. After a few quiet moments of him reading and her watching the words swim on the page, overly aware of the sound of him breathing, he lifted a hand off of his knee, reached up, and moved the front page to the back of the stack.

When he lowered his arm again, it didn't return to his knee, but dropped lower, and his warm hand rested lightly against her waist. Sakura's heartbeat sped up in response. Kakashi lifted his free hand and pointed to another passage. "Right there—she accidentally shifts from past tense to present tense."

The feeling of his voice reverberating through her back was distracting. "Oh," she said faintly.

A beat passed, and there was the slightest tinge of laughter in his voice as he spoke again. "Sakura."

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Write that down." His thumb, warm and calloused, swept slowly over her skin.

The action sent tingles crawling down her spine. Wordlessly, she took the pencil and wrote down the note, and after he reached to shuffle to the next page, he resumed reading.

Her whole body was on fire; she felt light-headed. When his fingertips slid off of her side to point out a spelling error, she shivered, and he pulled his Hokage robe around them without comment. She almost laughed—as if her shivering had _anything_ to do with the temperature.

Another page passed with them both sitting in silence, him reading and her pretending to, and then Sakura felt herself tensing—he was approaching the point in the story that she was the most nervous about… the kiss scene. She'd been attracted to Kakashi for a while now and had certainly imagined what it would be like to kiss him, but she'd always thought it would be a one-sided attraction. That they were reading fanfiction together while they cuddled in a tree was surprising enough—but that they were reading fanfiction together that they were slowly acting out… that was something Sakura could never have predicted when she'd first developed this not-so-little crush.

He reached up again, his fingers brushing the back of her hand before he moved the page he'd just finished to the back of the pile. This was it. The kiss scene.

As he read, he leaned back slightly, so that Sakura could no longer see him with her peripheral vision. The hand that was on her side retreated as well. The anticipation that she'd been feeling fled in the wake of newfound panic—why was he pulling back? Was she bad at writing kisses? Oh god—did he think she would be a bad kisser just from the scene she had written?

There was a moment of silence that seemed to stretch on forever, and Sakura briefly shut her eyes, trying to rein in her disappointment. Obviously, she'd done something to put him off. He probably didn't even want her there anymore. He probably wished she would—

Sakura's train of thought was cut off as she heard Kakashi chuckle behind her. Opening her eyes, she frowned; he didn't have to _laugh_ at her. Not wanting to turn and see the look in his eyes, she stayed facing forward as she sullenly asked, "What?"

His hand came past her shoulder and pointed to a specific spot on the page. "It should be 'for all intents and purposes,' not 'for all intensive purposes.'"

Sakura's lips parted in surprise. "No, it's not—" she began, turning to face him in indignation, but she choked on her words when she saw his face.

His maskless face.

Some part of Sakura's mind dimly registered that removing his mask must have been the reason why he pulled back a moment ago, but the rest of her was wholly invested in taking in the sight before her. His smiling grey eyes weren't new to her, but combined with his straight nose, and chiseled jawline, and slightly smirking lips that looked soft and infinitely kissable—she was stunned. He even had a cute little mole, just below his mouth.

She might have previously guessed that he was good-looking under the mask, but her daydreams had nothing on this. When his smirk grew into a smile that revealed boyish dimples, Sakura felt a warmth spread through her body that was part lust and part pure affection.

Knowing she was gaping at him, Sakura tried to recover some of her indignation. "T-that can't be right," she said weakly, cursing herself for stuttering. "There's no way I've been saying that phrase wrong my entire life."

While she'd been speaking, his face had been creeping closer to hers, a fact that she was highly aware of. "Sakura," he murmured, his mouth close enough to hers that she could feel his breath against her lips.

"…Yes?" she breathed, her eyes beginning to shut.

He stopped moving, and there was a glint of amusement in his eyes. "You're wrong."

Her eyes snapped back open, and she scowled at him slightly. He was teasing her. The scowl fell from her face, however, at the feeling of his nose brushing against her cheekbone as he turned his head, his lips ghosting down over the shell of her ear. The feel of his teeth gently tugging at her earlobe sent tingles down her spine, and the sound of his voice was low and sweet in her ear. "Write it down."

Sakura let out a tremulous breath. He was really going to insist on reading the rest of the chapter, wasn't he? Caught between the urge to growl in frustration and whimper because of the way he was making her feel, Sakura instead settled for a shaky huff as she turned her attention to the pages and carefully wrote the note.

They lapsed back into silence that was only occasionally broken by Kakashi quietly telling her other notes to write. While she held the story and pencil, he kept his hands on her; his fingertips trailing lightly, sometimes in innocent places like her arms, other times circling into more dangerous territory, like the sensitive skin of her belly, right above the waistband of her shorts.

His unhurried touches lit a fire of anticipation in Sakura that was only matched by her growing frustration—she knew he liked to tease her, and she usually liked it, but she felt like she was going to go crazy if he didn't kiss her.

He finally reached the last page, and after a few minutes of reading and another dictated note, Kakashi hummed thoughtfully. "Interesting chapter."

Sakura's brows knitted together. They'd spent the whole time reading, and he hadn't kissed her once. She fought back a sigh of disappointment. "Right. I suppose I should get going."

Sakura leaned forward, about to stand, but was halted when Kakashi reached up to catch a strand of her hair, tugging lightly like he'd done the week before. Stopping, Sakura turned her head back toward him.

His whole expression was serious, his eyes dark as he released the strand, only to weave his fingers deeper into her thick pink locks. Sakura stopped breathing as his fingers painlessly tightened, sending pleasurable tingles over her scalp, and he pulled her closer to him, his lips just barely brushing against hers. A whimper escaped Sakura's parted lips, and she had just enough time to see one corner of his mouth tug upward before he slanted his mouth fully over hers.

His lips were just as soft and as warm as they looked. Closing her eyes, Sakura leaned into the kiss, and every little thing that had been flying through her head grinded to a halt. She was no longer thinking about her story, or whether or not he liked her as much as she liked him; in that moment, there were only Kakashi's lips, his fingers in her hair, the feeling of his warmth all around her. Sakura was lost in it.

Kakashi lifted his free hand to cup her face, and when Sakura felt the warm tip of his tongue sweep gently over her lower lip she sighed and parted her lips for him. He gave a low hum in response, deepening the kiss, his tongue caressing hers. No longer content to sit with her back to him and her head turned to face him, Sakura broke the kiss briefly as she turned in his arms. His eyes were heavily-lidded and dark with desire as he unbent his legs to let her climb over them and into his lap.

They looked at each other for a brief moment, but when Sakura smiled at him a hungry look passed over her face, and then he was pulling her in for a fiercer kiss than before. Fisting her hands in his shirt, Sakura responded with equal fervor, and when she pressed her hips down against his, the resulting groan that rumbled in his throat and the way his fingers tightened in her hair left her breathless.

One of his hands dropped to her thigh, smoothing up toward her hip. His other hand gently tugged her head back as he kissed his way to her neck, his tongue stroking over the sensitive spot right below her ear. Sakura let out a gasp at the sensation and rolled her hips into his again, and this time she felt exactly what she was doing to him. Growling softly, Kakashi let his teeth graze her as his hands tightened on her hip, her hair.

"Sakura," Kakashi murmured, pulling back slightly, obviously trying to rein himself in. When Sakura quietly moaned his name in response, he uttered "fuck" before dragging her in for another kiss, and this time when he moved back to her neck he bit her lightly before sucking on the sensitive skin.

Sakura's hands tightened on his shirt as she tilted her head to give him better access, but this time when he pulled away his voice was firmer and laced with humor. "Sakura. You're running late again."

Sakura let out a groan of disappointment, and he laughed, low and delicious, making her want to kiss him again. In that moment, she hated her job. Pouting, she said in a still-breathy voice, "You shouldn't have taken so long to kiss me."

"I'm sorry," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"No, you're not," she sulked, though she could feel the corners of her mouth curling upward.

The hand that was on her hip slid up to her side and gave her a light, teasing pinch, making her giggle. He smiled. "Go to work." Pausing, his smile became sly. "And write me a good chapter for next week."

Steadying herself on his shoulders, Sakura stood and extricated herself from his lap, stepping back to look down at him. When he didn't stand and instead casually draped his Hokage robe over his crotch, she couldn't help but grin. "Any requests?"

"Nope. I trust you to make it a very satisfying read," he said in that deliciously smooth voice as he reached up and tugged his mask back into place, eyes creasing as she made a moue of disapproval. She definitely hadn't had enough of that face.

"I'll see you next week, then?" she asked.

"Next week," he agreed, lifting his hand in his usual lazy wave. His eyes, however, were still smoldering as they watched her.

It took all of her kunoichi grace to keep from stumbling as she stepped up onto the trunk of the tree… _their_ tree _._ "Next week," she repeated somewhat stupidly, and then gave a slightly embarrassed laugh as she turned and began to run toward home.

0O0

 _Week Six_

Kakashi darted over the rooftops of Konoha, not hearing but sensing the presence of his ANBU detail shadowing him as he ran. His heartbeat came fast, but not because of the ground-eating run; it was because of Sakura. Sakura, and her story.

She'd posted it earlier that evening, while Kakashi was still working. When he'd finally finished around midnight, he'd printed the chapter out and made his way to the usual tree in Training Ground 3 per his usual Saturday ritual, eager to see what she'd written.

He was _not_ prepared for what he found.

The last chapter had been pretty steamy, true; Sakura had written a kiss scene so intense that it had nearly killed him to hold off from kissing her immediately. But this week was different. There'd been very little dialogue, very little setup. Hideaki and Junko had met with each other, tension crackling between them, and then that tension had exploded. Fantastically.

He'd devoured the pages and finished the chapter in half an hour. And then he'd read it six more times. And then, without much thought outside of his pressing need to get to Sakura, he'd shoved the story into his hip pouch and begun his run across town.

Finally approaching Sakura's modest little house, Kakashi dropped down into the street and closed the distance to her door at a slower pace. It wasn't even three yet—he should really wait. He probably shouldn't even be coming to her house without being explicitly invited. But if they continued their pattern of following the script that Sakura was writing, then things were about to get a lot more serious, and whatever happened next, he thought it was probably best that it not happen in public.

…Not the first time, anyway.

Even as his brain was telling him he should at least wait until three to knock on her door, his body was carrying him toward it and he was lifting a fist to knock. In the long, silent moment that followed, Kakashi's sense briefly began to return to him and he cautioned himself to take things slow.

He heard the sound of the door unlocking, and then it swung open to reveal a sleepily blinking Sakura. Her hair was mussed, and she was dressed in a silky pink robe that looked like it had been thrown hastily on. A very, very _short_ robe.

That alone wouldn't have been enough to make Kakashi forget his thoughts about taking things slow, but then that floral scent hit him, and she huskily said his name with a sweet smile, and he was lost to the lust that filled him.

He moved toward her without saying anything, nearly prowling as he pulled down his mask, and she retreated in surprise. Once he was over the threshold he caught the door with his foot and kicked it shut behind him. In the next moment he'd caught her around the waist and spun them both around, holding her lightly against the door by her shoulders.

She looked more awake now, and the smile on her face had grown slightly devious. "Did my story get you a little riled—"

He didn't give her a chance to finish teasing him, pressing his lips to hers with building urgency. One of his hands slid up her shoulder to curl around the back of her neck, holding her in place even as he slid his leg between her thighs. She gasped against his mouth as he pressed his leg against her, her hands flying up to grip his hips.

He nipped at her full lower lip lightly and then broke the kiss, setting his forehead against hers as he tried to control himself. He had to know that she wanted this. "Tell me that you wrote the story about me," he rumbled, staring into emerald eyes that had grown half-lidded with desire. "I need to hear you say it."

"Everything I wrote about…" she whispered as he dropped his head to nibble along her neck, her breath hitching as she was momentarily distracted by the sensation. "…I want you to do to me," she finally finished in that same husky voice. And then there was that smile again, suddenly coy. "Are you going to give me lots of comments?"

"Fuck comments," he groaned and crashed his mouth into hers, and she met him with equal fervor, arching up into him and pressing herself against his leg. He moved his hand to the back of her head and tugged her hair back so that he could more easily plunder her mouth, driven on by the little eager sounds that rose from her throat.

The fingers caught in her pink strands tightened as he dropped his head, his free hand sliding her robe down her arm, his mouth dragging over the newly-exposed skin of her shoulder. When his slow drag of her sleeve exposed one full, perfect breast, his hand moved of its own accord to cup it in its warm grasp. The slightly-rough pads of his index finger and thumb found her nipple, rolling it slowly. His slow ministrations made her whimper, and he growled in response, biting the spot where her neck met her shoulder before laving it with his tongue.

Sakura moaned and ground herself against his leg, and he finally dropped his hand from her hair to her hip, his other hand still teasing her nipple as he guided her hips to roll against his thigh. Raising his head, he rasped in her ear about how much he loved the noises she made for him, and she responded with another moan as he replaced his leg with his hand, cupping her through her panties.

His fingertips flirted with the edges of her panties as he began to lower himself, kissing a trail over her collarbone. Though her robe still stayed tied in the middle, he pushed the second sleeve off her other shoulder, his mouth finding the nipple he'd neglected. When he circled it with his tongue, she sighed, but when he sucked on it strongly, she gasped, her hands flying up to grasp at his hair. The way that she whispered his name made him groan against her skin, the hand between her legs sliding a finger beneath her panties, knuckles brushing her damp curls.

He continued his path downward until he was kneeling before her, his tugging finger slowly drawing her panties down over her hips beneath the short hem of her robe. Leaving them temporarily around her thighs, he slid the hem of her robe up, his teeth and lips finding her hipbone beneath the silky fabric. As his wicked mouth assured that she would have a livid mark there, he slid one hand back down to continue pulling her panties off.

Sakura stepped out of them when they reached her ankles, her green eyes smoldering as she watched him beneath her lashes. He held her gaze as he slid his hand up the back of her leg to her thigh, lifting her leg and looping it over his shoulder. The blush that crossed her features and her clear embarrassment did nothing to hide the desire in her eyes, and he gave her a lazy smirk before pressing a kiss to her inner thigh.

She opened her mouth to say something, but just as she'd taken a breath to speak he nuzzled between her legs, finding her folds wet and waiting for him. With one hand sliding up her raised leg to hold her hip, he used the fingers of his other hand to spread her open for him. Whatever she was going to say was replaced with a sultry moan as he teased her entrance with his tongue before circling it slowly around her clit. She instinctively tried to press forward, but his hand on her hip was firm and kept her pinned to the wall.

The sounds she made were glorious to Kakashi's ears. His lips securely around her clit, the fingers that were spreading her dropped, teasing over her folds before sliding a finger, and then two, inside her. He watched her begin to come apart as he made slow beckoning motions with his fingers, stroking just the right spot as he sucked her engorged nub. Her moans became shorter, sharper, and almost breathless as he drove her higher to her peak, the hand on her hip holding her tightly enough that his fingers would undoubtedly leave marks.

"Kakashi... oh god, I'm—" she whimpered brokenly, and when Kakashi could feel her starting to seize around his fingers he withdrew them, kissing her clit slowly before pulling back and letting her raised leg drop. She whined in displeasure that he'd stopped, and when he stood her hands flew immediately to his pants. Her delicate hands made short work of pushing his pants down around his hips, her warm fingers pulling his cock out. Her enthusiasm earned her a devious smirk that made her scowl and then squeeze his member, running her thumb through the bead of precum at its tip, making him gasp in response.

He recovered almost immediately, grabbing her wrists and holding them beside her head as he pressed against her, capturing her mouth with his own. She whimpered needily against his lips, raising one leg to circle around him, pulling him impossibly closer. Releasing her wrists, his hands dropped to her hips and then he was bracing himself and lifting her, holding her fast to the wall. She wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing him closer.

"Kakashi, please," she moaned with a shudder as he ground his cock against her, letting its head hit her sensitive clit, and letting her slickness transfer onto his shaft. Holding her in place by her hips, he pulled his hips back enough so that the tip of his cock was just teasing her folds, and then slowly pressed into her, his eyes drinking her in as her back arched and she let out another low moan.

 _"Fuck_ , Sakura," he gasped into her ear, holding her still and pinned to the wall by his hips. Releasing his grasp on her hips, he moved one hand and then the other to each grasp a thigh, lifting her slightly as he spread her legs for him. He rolled his hips against her once, experimentally, and drove into her deeper than before. She cried out and arched against the wall, pushing her hips back toward him, and that removed the last bit of his self-control.

He began to drive himself into her, gently at first and then rougher, her cries spurring him on as her hands tightly gripped his shoulders. She was tight and wet around him, her muscles clenching as he began to bring her back to her previous peak. He began to push into her with long, grinding thrusts, ensuring that his pelvis pressed against her clit every time he drove home, and was rewarded by a long cry of his name as she writhed against him.

"Yes, Kakashi, oh god," she moaned almost incoherently as he picked up his pace, jaw clenched as he fought the waves of pleasure that were coursing through him, knowing if he didn't that he'd be lost to them too soon. Both of their bodies were slick with perspiration, but his hands were sure as they held her—even when she arched her back sharply, raising one leg straight up to brace her ankle against his shoulder. He inwardly praised kunoichi flexibility and drove into her even deeper, knowing by her sharp cries that he was hitting the right spot.

With one hand still hooked under her thigh and the other fast on her hip again, he groaned, dropping his head as he thrust into her, his thrusts going rougher as they both got closer to the edge. She was throbbing around him, nearly crying with pleasure as he drove her on, and he growled, "Come for me, Sakura," before sinking his teeth into her neck and snapping his hips into hers even harder.

Her whole body tensed and he groaned against her skin as she clenched around him, fingers clawing at his shoulders as a short scream erupted from her throat, and then she was trembling violently in his grasp as she came. His name fell brokenly from her lips as she rode out her climax, her inner walls grasping at his cock, and that was enough to finally drive him over the edge. He grunted as he exploded inside her, her throbbing walls milking his orgasm even as his ragged thrusts propelled her through hers. Her hands became gentler on his shoulders, sliding up into his hair as she held his head against her shoulder, both of them panting and shaking.

Sakura pressed shaky kisses to his neck as he panted, his grasp on her thigh and hip still sure as he caught his breath. He pulled back to brush his lips against hers, but they both started when there was an abrupt, and very complicated, knock at the door that Kakashi currently had her pinned beside.

He knew that knock. _ANBU—Urgent—Tenzou_. "Shit," he bit out.

"Who the hell is that?" Sakura demanded with wide eyes, her sudden panic causing her inner walls to squeeze around him again, and he swallowed a groan.

"ANBU," he said from between gritted teeth, and then she was scrambling to get down. He pulled out of her with a soft hiss and lowered her to the floor, where she immediately bolted for the dark doorway of her bedroom.

Since he knew it was only Tenzou, he only bothered with fastening his pants, leaving his mask down as he opened the door. The familiar tiger mask greeted him, and he growled, "What."

"Apologies, Hokage-sama. Ibiki-san insisted that I get this message to you immediately," Tenzou replied as he held out a scroll.

Kakashi reached out his hand, then reconsidered, looking down for a moment before sliding the index finger that had been inside of Sakura into his mouth. He then took the scroll with his free—and considerably cleaner—hand. "What the hell is his problem?" he asked, his voice muffled by the finger between his lips.

"Stop that!" came Sakura's mortified voice from the shadows of her bedroom doorway, and he grinned around his finger.

Tenzou coughed awkwardly.

Channeling chakra into the seal that bound the scroll, Kakashi shook it open with his free hand. His sharp eyes quickly scanned the information in front of him. Ibiki had obtained sensitive information from a prisoner and wished to know if he should continue or stop in light of the new information. Sighing, Kakashi thought for a moment before saying, "Tell him 'Go,'" in a low voice, giving Tenzou the coded instruction that would let Ibiki know to continue with the interrogation. He handed the scroll back to Tenzou by way of dismissal.

As Tenzou vanished, Kakashi firmly shut the door and then turned to look toward Sakura, who was peeking out of the doorway. "Is he gone?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Mm," Kakashi responded, sliding his second finger in his mouth, smirking as she scowled at him.

"You're such a pervert," she chastised.

"Maa, Sakura," he said with a beaming smile as he drew his finger back out of his mouth, advancing toward her. "Don't be jealous. With a lot of hard work, you can be as big of a pervert as me some day."

Instead of responding in exasperation, as he'd halfway expected, she gave him a coy smile as she backed into her bedroom, teasing, "Are you going to teach me, sensei?"

He followed her, one brow raising as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. "Hm. Is that the reason you're doing this—to fulfill some sort of sensei fantasy?" he teased in return, catching her around the waist and throwing them both onto her bed.

"That's not the _only_ reason I'm doing it," she said after they'd both settled into the bed, smiling cheekily at him.

He sobered slightly as he looked at her, smiling and beautiful, and he lifted a hand to softly run his fingers through her mussed hair, murmuring, "So what do you have planned for the story now?"

She looked at him archly and replied, "Oh, I don't know, I think it's about finished, don't you?" and he tried to deny the sinking feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach. But then she continued, "I have a few other stories I'd like to write, though."

Unable to stop himself from perking up, he gave her a half-smile. "Same pairing?"

That beautiful smile spread across her lips again as she replied, "Same pairing." Pausing, she chewed on her lip for a moment before adding, "I was thinking about playing more into that whole student/teacher dynamic... sensei." This time when she said the title, it was in an undoubtedly suggestive tone.

Kakashi felt his cock twitch in his pants. Well. That was a fantasy he hadn't had... until now. Reaching over, he grabbed Sakura by the waist, pulling her toward him. She came willingly, snaking an arm up and around his neck as they shared a tender kiss. Pulling back, he smiled at her.

"I can't wait to read it."

0O0

A/N: This was meant to be a one-shot, but I've decided to leave it open for sequels. I have a larger story I've been working on that will probably have less smut than my usual stories, so I'll keep this as an outlet for when the urge strikes. I hope you all enjoyed, reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
